User blog:Gamewizard2008/Seven Lights: The Last Intro - Sanctuary
Sanctuary is a song written by Utada Hikaru and was used as the opening for Kingdom Hearts II. In the Gameverse, it serves as the opening for Seven Lights: The Last. Here’s a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im5tc4fcg5w&t=171s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im5tc4fcg5w&t=171s Lyrics and Animation: The sun rises over the ocean as Sheila Frantic stands aboard the Sunny Day, smiling at it. The camera fades to Haruka sipping tea on a backyard table, Maddy facing out a Newbase window, Wendy racing across a grass field, and Sugar singing on a neon stage—they all wore their post-timeskip clothes. The scene faded to Cheren Uno on the keel of the Noah, having not aged at all. Nebula appeared beside him, and one by one, so did his other friends. The ship sailed closer to the end of the First Byway. A light burst as thousands of new galaxies brimmed in the distance. Before they could take in the sights, the King Dutchman fired at them from above. In you and I, there’s a new land Cannonballs raining like meteors, the kids were blown off the Noah, scattered across the planets. Angels in flight… Fybi lands on an island in a sky of fluffy clouds, gazing as angels flew down under the sunlight. The camera zooms up to the sun as Calliope’s silhouette appears. A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Cheren stares with awe as Calliope opens her green eyes and smiles. The world flashes green as Calliope melts. Where fears and lies melt away Lord English appears in her place, wearing his neon jacket and top-hat. Lord English unleashes a supernova that blows Cheren down. Music in time… Cheren looks up as Vriska Serket stands over him. Behind her is Zanifr and Sanula, and the camera scrolls up to the other trolls. What’s left of me… What’s left of me now Melody Jackson is swimming under an ocean, seeing a light in the darkness. The light is revealed to be a giant blue egg, which hatches open. I watch you… fast asleep… A sleeping Manaphy is shown inside the egg. Arianna smiles as Celebi hatches from an egg in a forest. Midna wakes up from her egg and returns Dillon’s smile – the Firstborn were in their 2nd Age forms. All I fear… means nothing The Multiverse Portal is seen flashing its neon colors. The camera pans away as the portal is shown held in Bill Cipher’s hand. He clutches the portal as the screen whirls like a vortex, morphing into a green stairway. So many ups and downs My heart’s a battleground Cheren Uno is racing up the stairs, slaying demons in God Tier form. Under the stairs, Nerehc Onu mirrors his actions, slaying Hollows in his Fierce Deity form. When a Mega Persian leaps at Cheren, Sheila Frantic stomps it with a Light Kick. This is followed by Kimaya skating down the stairs and shooting Heartless with her Keyblades. The stairs begin to spin like a whirlpool as, upstairs, Caliborn is making them spin on a computer screen. The screen turns black as the Dimension Avengers flash in pairs: Luffy & Natsu, Ichigo & Naruto, Yugi & Ash, Ruby Rose & Allen Walker, Sora & Bo-bobo, and the Marvel Avengers. Afterwards, Cheren is shown with all his friends behind him as they near the top of the stairs. You show me… how to see That nothing is whole… And nothing is broken The kids view young Caliborn at his computer desk. Cheren glares, drawing his sword, but when Caliborn turns, The Thirteen appear to defend him. The kids charge forth. In you and I, there’s a new land Sheila collides her Sun Fist with Blackbeard’s Dark Fist, Kimaya and Xehanort’s Keyblades clash, Arianna’s brambles are decayed by Zeref, Dillon and Midna stare up at Madara’s Susanoo, and Zach and Baldy Bald engage in Rock ‘Em Sock ‘Em Robots (much to Maddy’s dismay). Angels in flight… Yellow Diamond Fuses with the Blue, White, and Pink Diamonds, forcing the Earth Children to shield their eyes from the light. Nebula and Thanos face each other at equal height, surrounded by tiny galaxies. A sanctuary… My sanctuary, yeah Sheila Frantic is shown with her back against the sunrise, grinning and giving thumbs up. Suki folds her hands in prayer as gentle snow falls around her. Fybi is seen gliding through an empty galaxy. Jessie and Madotsuki are floating through a Sea of Bubbles. My fears… my lies… April Goldenweek is painting worlds on thousands of canvases. Kimaya twirls the Seven Key Ring on her finger. Zach Murphy and Jar Jar stand upon the Earth as Clownboy and Milk Man—again, Maddy sighed. Melt away… The Kids Next Door stand under an imposing shadow of Lord English. The title appears: Legend of the Seven Lights: The Last. Category:Blog posts